triplet's?
by kisarafoxdemon
Summary: Ikki is acting strange,agito akito and lind are three diffrent people,Changing gender's? what on earth (Sorry not that great with summary's)


*Lind's prov*

Im the oldest out of my siblings,it gose me,agito,akito

Agito love's Akira

Akito love's Ikki

We were born in seprate bodies but mine and akito's are in a coma so till the time come's for us to get back into our own bodie's till then all three of us are in agito's body

*Agito's prov*

huh? a letter? *pick's up the letter and read's it*...akira why?on earth*sighs* (jeez akira won't give up on a lost cause,Am I crying? guess ill hide my face into my pillow cause I hear someone coming down the hallway It's most likely Ikki hope he knock's)

*Ikki's prov*

(I walk into agito/akito/lind's room to find ethier akito or agito with his face in a pillow like he was trying to hide something)

hey are you ok?

"hmmm? yea im fine"

agito it's clear your not fine if your not cussing my ear off

"..."

agito look at me (he just buried his face even more into the pillow)

I said look at me damnit *grab's agito shoulder* (agito is avoiding looking at me) *grab's agito chin* look at me for god sa-agito? are you crying...

"..."

what's the matter "..."(agito has a peice of paper)

agito what's that paper

"its nothing"

agito you sound like your about to cry even some more

"please just go away Ikki"

ok now I know something is wrong you called me Ikki instead of crow or idiot,whats that paper?

"a letter from akira that's all"

AKIRA?

"yeah...akira why do you sound surprised?"

I just thought you hated him

"I don't hate *mumbels*"

what was that last part?

"nothing you need worry your self with"

*pinned agito to the bed*

there is somthing wrong and im not leaving till you tell me...

"I don't have anything to tell you that you can't ask akito,akito could answer you easily"

jeez do i have to resort to sexual melestation again...(a fresh batch of tears are coming from agito's eye) let it begin *kisses agito,grope agito's ass*"Ikki stop akito is going to be mad"

let him be mad

"stop please just stop it your starting to scare me"

really?*grope agito's ass put hand under agito's shirt*

(agito is crying even more know)

"s-s-stop i-it p-p-please(why do I alway's have to be in these situation's)"

Hehe you acting really strange but it's turning me on

"wha?"

(Agito is trembeling)heh? why am I scareing you?*Play's with agito ass*

"please stop no...more..please..."

aww but your soo cute when your like this

"wha-what? c-cu-cute?(akito is soo mad)"

(Agito is biting his lip so he won't make any noise)

*Kisses agito,lick agito bottom lip*

(agito is crying soo hard know)

*I pinch agito ass,agito yelped and i gained acess to agito mouth,agito looked like he was going to cry even harder*

"ikki i have to meet*kissed agito lick the inside of his mouth*

your not going anywere agito

"why are you acting like this *tear's flow from his eye*

im acting like this beacause your not ansering my question's and because you are acting to cute...  
"Bu-But I -ha-have t-t-t-to me-meet a-ak-akira t-to t-talk c-ca-can I-I g-go?"

Mabey you can elightin me on some thing's then I can let you go

"l-l-like wha-what?"

why dose akira want to meet with you+why did that letter make you cry?

"Akira w-want's t-to t-talk a-about a-are p-past,m-my p-past isn't m-my fa-favorite sub-subject"

there was that so hard *Get's off of agito,agito run's out of the room,akito come's back*

"..." (akito and he was really pissed off at me)

"Ikki-kun YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU SHOULN'T HAVE DONE THAT TO AGITO!"

akito you just cussed,and your super mad(damn agito was right about akito being mad)

"what even i can cuss dumbass,im going out for awhile to blow off so steam"

how are going to blow of some steam

"normally me and agito have killed the same amount of people he's getting ahead can't let that happen"

your going on a killing spree?

"yea be back later be glad im not taking my anger out on you"

what dose Lind have to say about this?

"why would Lind care aslong as im not dead it dosn't matter"

Akito what's up with akira and agito?

"Akira want's to get back together with agito"

ok ok that ma-WAIT WHAT? they used to be a couple?

"yeah the did but that was along time ago"

*Akito's prov*

it's almost time to get our bodies back Lind

(i gonna collaspe soon oh)

*Ikki's prov*

(agito called me and said to come over to the hospital)

when i got there agito,akito,and Lind were all in there own seperate bodies

"Ikki-kun we were all born seperatly originally"

(soo there is three of them know)

what are you going to down about the fang king's regalia?

"were going to do what we did last time split it up into three peices"

all three of you are fang kings,sooo let's go home

(on the way home agito said he had to meet someone)

*agito's prov*

(I ran to the area were I was suppose to meet Akira i see someone out the corner of my eye,oh yea i can take the eyepatch off know)

who's there?

"guess who"

akira?

"yep*picks up agito* we need to talk about us and do you want to start over?"

yes you dummy i want to start over or I wouldn't have come -pouts-

"in that case were going to my apartment"

uh...ok...

*Akira's prov*

*put agito down and pinns him to a wall*

"A-Akira-kun what are you doing?"

*kisses agito*

"I guess were offically back together know"

yep,lest's have a celebration

"what kind of celebration?"

*bite's agito neck* you know the kind im talking about agito~chan

"but we just got back together aren't we rushing a little?"

mabey but I want to make it obivous that your mine alone cause you reek of that crow did he do anything to you I should know about?

"...ask akito if you want to know that I'd rather not talk about it"

fine ill talk to akito later then *kisses agito* that crow sexual molested you didn't he

*agito's eye's tear up* "I don't want to talk about"

ok,but im going to make sure that the crow smell isn't going to be on you for long

Back to Ikki

Akito get up

"hmmm?"

why are you and Lind in the same bed?

"because Lind didn't want to sleep on the floor,and it was chilly last night"

oh were's agito?

"most likely with his boy friend"

boyfriend?

"oops I mean Akira hehe"

is it just me or is chest bigger?

"wha?(oh crap I changed gender's when i was sleeping not good!)"

I said your chest look's bigger hey Lind dosen't Akito chest look bigger?

hmm...?akito chest?it normal size why I think you have been with onigiri to much

Yea mabey I have been with the pig for too long

*Ikki leaves the room*

*Lind's prov*

akito be more careful I know it was an accident but becareful when you swap gender's

"im sorry oni-san"

*pat's akito head*

by the way what was going on yesterday agito was crying but why?

"Cause Akira betrayed him and put both of are bodies in a coma so it really pulled around his emotions,and cause Ikki was molesting agito"

oh I see and there is a person on the other side of the door

"what?"

*akito open's door* "IKKI YOU FUCKER COMEBACK HERE"  
mikan ume and ringo are in shock at akito cussing

*akito grabs ikki and drag's him to the room*

Ikki's begging cause he thought akito was going to kill him

Ikki what did you here from our converstation...

"I heard everything including akito can change gender's?"

not just akito all three of us can change gender's

*Ikki's in shock*

*Agito walk's in the door*

"im back from akira's"

your back together right

"yep why is Ikki in here?(man im staying away from the Ikki for awhile)"

Akito changed gender's in his sleep again Ikki thought akito chest was bigger

"ohh just be glad he didn't ask our bra size"

*Ikki got up and ask our bra size just after agito said that*

"Our bra size is the same and it is 34DDD"

*Ikki is in shock again by what akito said*

*akito had an idea my and agito were bored so we told ringo and the girl's our plan since there gravity children they can change there gender's too so gender swap time,he asked Kazu and Spitfire for fun,akira just wanted to mess with Ikki*

*Ikki's prov*

Im in my bed but how?hmm...I smelt something cooking So i went into the dinning room to see there's food on the tabel but it's not finished yet

"Ikki~kun don't eat yet im almost done cooking"

Akito?

"yes Ikki~kun?"

your voice sounds like a girls

"Ikki~kun I am a girl dum dum,Ringo~kun can you help me finish setting up the tabel?"

Sure akito~chan I don't mind helping you

(Ringo's voice sounds like a guys voice)

ringo your voice sounds like a guy's

"I am a boy idiot"

wha?

*agito walks into the room with Akira,and agito is wearing a dress?*

agito what are you wearing?

"A dress,Akito made me wear to a date i went on with Akira~kun"

oh I see,so how are you doing Akira?(akira's in girl form)

"im doing fine Ikki you look sick,Akito~chan what's wrong with Ikki~kun?"

Im not sure he's acting wierd,Ikki~kun can you get ume and mikan for dinner?

sure *I walk to the living room to find Mikan and Ume as boy's*Ume Mikan akito say's it time for dinner

*they both nodded yes an stood up and walked to the dinning room*

Ikki~Kun Kazu~chan and SpitFire~chan are coming over for dinner tonight

oh ok I think I heard a knock on the door mabey it's them (I opened the door to kazu and spitfire with boob's there girls to?)

we all sat down for dinner akito told me that spitfire and kazu are a couple and there good together

*we all ate the other's talked about there day*

*Rika~nee came home akito made food for HIM! and put on a spot on the tabel*

about a half hour later Lind came home in a cop outfit from Kaito's unit and she was a girl also Agito and akira went back to Akira's place for the night everyone went to sleep

when i woke up next everything was back to normal *I grabbed agito's shoulder and pulled him to the side and asked about yesterday*

"What about yesterday?"

Did you and the other's change your gender's?

"what are you talking about?"

im going to get Lind

"why?"

to ask if he work's in Kaito's unit

"He dose you knew that already he take's out A-T group's that are doing black marget kind of stuff"

ohh so what went on yesterday?

" two day's ago you found out that me akito and lind can change our gender's and from what akito told me that you found out about me and akira being a couple you were out for one day"

(wait what's that on his neck?)

*I grabbed agito collar on his shirt and pulled it down so I could see what was on his neck*

Agito,did akira bite your neck?

"..."

Agito answer me!

(agito flinched at my yelling)

"so what if he did why dose it matter?"

It matter's to me

"wha?"

*Through's agito over my shoulder,take's him to my room pinn's him to my bed*

"Ikki put me down I have meet akira for something"

he can wait a while

"are you mad at me for some reason?"

yea did you and the other's change gender's yesterday?

"I already to you no"

what would akira do if I bite you neck?

"he would..*mumbles*"

i didn't here you

"I said he'll probaly be mad"

really?*Bite's agito neck* there you can go to meet akira

"...great im bleeding"*tear began to fall from agito's eye's*

*Agito ran away from me truly scared*

Akito i yelled and found him coming towards me

"yea ikki what is it? and why did you make agito cry?"

*I pinned akito to the wall*

did you and the other's play a trick on me yesterday? Well I am mad need to find something or someone to take it out on agito just isn't very lucky

"you were out for a day so two day's ago no we didnt play a trick on you ikki,and you are a damn crazy peice of shit akira is going to be mad at agito now"

*I picked akito up and threw him over my shoulder*

We need to talk akito,soo akira is going to be mad heh

"why do we need to talk and yes he is going to be mad"

I took akito to my room and tossed him on my bed

akito did you and the other's change your genders too trick me?

"no we did not you must have had a strange dream"

*I pinned akito to the bed*

your lying aren't you

"Ikki-kun why are you pinning me to the bed?"

unless you tell me the truth I know how to hurt people pretty well

"Ikki your are starting to scare me is this what you did too agito?"

im starting to scare you? guess ill do something diffrent then from agito

"and how are you going to do that?"

simple,your a faggot gay as fuck i hate you why the hell do live in this house and why the fuck do you think I would like you?

"..."

*akito shoved me so hard I hit the wall and made a dent*

*akito was crying,but he left my room and went to his ringo talked to him but im not sure what they were talking about*

(everything is going dark)

I woke up in my bed again akito was standing in the door way but wait akito has boob's again

oh your awake breakfest is ready

(akito sounds like she was crying)

she ran towards her room to wake up Lind i followed her

"Lind breakfest is ready wake up sleepy head"

hmm morning akito-chan why were you crying last night it took me forever to calm you down Oh I remeber never mind then *Lind grab akito's chin and kisses her* if anyone hurts you ill kill them,let's go eat

im going to wake up ringo mikan and ume rika-san already went to work

Lind:ok ill set the tabel Ikki can you help with that?

sure

"Ikki what did you do to akito?"

huh?I don't understand what do you mean?

"Why did you make her cry?"

wait wha?

"why did you say you hate her?"

I was mad and she was lieing to me

"you idiot she love's you she wouldn't lie to you"

wait akito love's me?

"yea she love's you idiot"

*I ran Picked up Akito and took her to my room*

"ikki what are you doing?"

*Kisses akito*

I saw Lind kiss you didn't seem fair

"Y-You W-Were W-Watching M-Me?"

yea I was watching you?

"why?"

change back into a boy it's easy to take you serious

uhh...ill change cloth's and go to my boy form

*akito takes off his bra and gose to boy form*

"Is this better?"

yea that's great *grab's akito pinns him on the bed again*

"Ikki what are you doing?"

trying to get some answer's

"about what?"

why do you and the other's keep changing your gender's to mess with me?

"what do you mean mess with you?"

exactly what it sounds like if you don't answer me ill do thing's to you unhumane

"really like what?"

how 'bout rape?

"...your starting to scare me Ikki"

really know?

"Ikki your start to remind me of...nevermind"

Remind you of what?  
"I Said Nevermind"  
akito answer me  
"Akira use to do this to agito after they broke up he wanted to get answer's from agito to figure out certain thing's,there now please get off of me or ill make you get off of me"  
really know you want me to get off?*Grab's akito ass really hard*

"Im use to this kind of pain so is agito but agito is easier to scare"

*Lind barge's into the room akito gose back to being a girl*

Ikki get off of akito or ill beat your sorry ass into next week

Hi Lind why are you so mad?

you threaten to rape akito

uhhh...i was kidding

Kidding my ass

ok ok ill get off of akito

*Lind pick's up akito bridal style and take's her into there room*

*Lind kisses Akito again* I said i wouldn't let anyone hurt you

*Lind's prov*

"Lind wha?mpph"*I kissed akito again*

*I lick akito's bottom lip for entrance akito know's what I will do,I gained entrance lick akito's mouth from top to bottom*

"nnggh Lind..."

*knock knock*

*I get off of akito and answer the door it was ikki*

what is it ikki?

i asked akito to change into a boy she left her bra in my room(akito look's flustred)akito are you ok?

"yea im fine"

oh ok then ill leave you two be

*ikki left and I locked the door behind him only agito can get the key since me and akito are in the room*

*I pinned akito the bed a begin to kiss her again*

"nnnggh Lind we shouldn't do this"

we shouldn't but I don't like Ikki doing this stuff to you

"nngh are you mad about what he said?"

yea im mad I don't want anyone to ever rape you or doing anything like that ever again

*Agito unlock's the door,enter's and lock's it behind him*

"Lind it's been a while since you've done that to akito oh well"

*You can hear two people running toward's the door*

who's following you agito?

"akira and ikki mabey"

ohh ok*get's off of akito* (she's panting,I tired her out already) akito how about you get some sleep

in a weary voice akito said "ok"

"jeez Lind akito is out like a light"

*knock knock*

"who's there?"  
"Agito let me in the room?"

"No akira your mad I don't want to let you in...Plus Ikki is behind you isn't he"

"Yea Ikki's here why?"

"Yep not letting you in"

*Agito's prov*

*Lind kisses me*"agito behave"

...*Lind pinn's me to the wall and kisses me and grope's my butt,then she say's to me akira is doing his best ill let him in Ikki will get door in the face"  
*were whispering*I guess that's ok  
*Lind kisses me and want's access to lick my mouth I know how bad she is when she's angry so I give her access*  
nnngh...Lind isn't about time?  
"little longer agito"

*Lind get's up and open's the door for akira and shut's it in Ikki's face*

*akira pinn's me to the wall*

"I'm mad because Ikki bit your neck and im also mad about what akito told what Ikki did to you why do you smell like Lind?"

...uhh...

*akira kisses me and bite's my neck again*

"I think I bit your neck to hard cause it's bleeding"

*Akira drink's the blood*

aki-akira w-what ar-are y-you do-doing?

"drinking the blood from your neck so it dosen't make a mess,plus it taste sweet"

*lind stand's up and say's go out the window already*

"thank's for the free pass Lind"

no problem know go already

*Lind's prov*

*Akira jumped out the window holding agito bridal style*

hey Ikki are you still there?

"yeah there gone aren't they?"

yep akira is going to beat you later for hurting agito

"can i come in know?"

sure *unlock's the door*

"what's with akito?"

she's sleeping why?

"nothing she just dosen't seem right"

akito time wake up

hmmm...wha?,yes Lind what is it?

nothing speacial

"Akito are you ok you really tired lately more than normal?"

im fine ikki just sleepy speaking of sleep im going to sleep some more ill wake up some time today

*Ikki leave's the room I locked the door again*

akito

"hmm...Lind wha*kisses akito*

we didn't have a chance to finish that talk of our's

*Ringo's Prov*

Hey Ikki

"yea ringo?"

*Punches ikki in the face*

"Damn ringo the hell was that for?ugh everything is going dark again..."

*Ikki's prov*

I woke up in my bed again

*I pulled agito to the side*

"what is it this time"

nothing just wondering are you afraid of me?

"afraid of you in what sence?"

the sence that im going to sexual hurt you

"yea I guess im of afraid of you in that sence,by the way why did you threaten to rape akito?"

huh? who told you?

"Lind"

oh...I see

"your beginning to scare akito to all about this gender changing messing with you nonscence"

But I threaten to rape akito when everyone gender were changed

"no you didn't you did it when you woke up yesterday pinned him to the bed and threatened to rape him you idiot"

so what would happen if I threaten to rape you what would you do?*Pinns agito to the wall*

"...your really are starting to be very frightening"*agito begin's to cry,he's holding his head as if it remind's him of something*"Your really becoming more like him oh well"*Tear's pour from agito's eye's*  
more like who?  
"more like no one you should mess with"  
no one I should mess with?

*ringo came around the corner and slapped Ikki in the face*

Ringo what the hell?

"Ikki you keep hurting akito and agito your fucking dumbass,agito akira is hear go on"

"thank's ringo-san"

*agito run's to akira*

*akira's prov*

Agito what's the matter

"ikki keep's threatening me and akito,he's reminding me of him"

oh I see then ill figure out something to stop him from doing that

"ok" *Agito hug's me shaking and frightend*

im not going to let him hurt you as he please's

*I pat agito's head he looked like he had been crying*

agito~chan did ikki make you cry?

*he only nodded his head yes*

oh let's go get something to eat want to get some ice cream?  
"sure"

(good I made him smile)

*Grab agito's hand and leave's*

*Kazu's prov*

I ran into agito and akira and asked what ikki is doing to agito and akito seriously lind told me he made both of them cry

"really?"

*agito is remaning silent*

were are you guy's heading?

"to baskin robin's for ice cream thought is would cheer agito up"

that's good idea agito im going to talk to ikki about his action's it has gotten so bad ringo called me

"thank's kazu-kun"

no problem agito ikki isn't acting right in the head

*spitfire come's up behind me and hug's me*

Hi spitfire

"hello Kazuma well im off from work so I thought we could head to ikki's together" yea that's not a bad idea

Bye agito bye akira

"bye you two"

"Bye kazu bye spitfire"

*with that akira and agito are on there way to get some ice cream*

*Spitfire's prov*

well were here kazuma

"yea im getting worried of what ikki is doing to agito and akito"

*knock knock,ikki answer's the door*

hello there ikki may we come in

"sure"

*we enter the house ringo come's toward me and kazuma*

"glad you could make it kazu I see spitfire followed you no big deal nice to see you spitfire"

nice to see you to queen of sleeping forest

"hehe you shouldn't bring up my role in sleeping forest"

my apologies so what going on with Ikki?

"he keep's hurting agito,akito sexual and emotionaly"

storm king need's to learn to give up on agito cause he is with akira akito really dose care for ikki but ikki need's to understand thoose three past and how much that could hurt those two...

"yea I agree"

Kazuma I don't feel combtable letting you talk to him alone

"Ill be careful I promise"

fine but if he dose anything to you ill let ringo kill'em

"ok"

*Kazu's prov*

Ikki what's with you?

"what do you mean kazu?"

why are you threatening agito and akito?

"cause they won't tell me the truth about the fact do you and the other's keep changing your gender's to mess with me?"

no not to mess with you it just happen's

"really?"

yes really we aren't trying to mess with you and you keep making agito and akito cry your being a jerk to them

*Ikki pinn's me to a wall*

Ikki get off of me please spitfire will get angry,plus your just going to do this whenever people ask you question your making everyone worried

"let him get angry at me then"

*Ikki kisses me*

ikki stop it please *tear are forming in my eye's*

*Ikki grope's my butt,im begin crying*

Ikki please stop

"nah not in the mood to listen to you talk *Ikki kisses me again im crying even harder*

*Spitfire punches ikki in the face and get's him off of me,I snuggled into spitfire*

*Spitfire come's to me and hug's me and calm's me down*

"Ikki what the hell is wrong with you,ringo you can beat him now"

"my pleasure"

*Ringo beat's ikki senceless*

*Spitfire pick's me up bridal style* "come on kazuma were going back home"

sorry we couldn't help ringo

"It's ok kazu go home to get some rest"

*spitfire's prov*

ok were home kazuma

*kazuma nodded his head lightly*

*I put kazuma on the bed*

you look tired kazuma how about you get some rest

"ok but you look stressed you need to get some rest to"

can't argue my way out of this can I?

"no you can't"

*Kisses kazuma*

I didn't like the idea of you and ikki being alone together

"you were right"

yes I was *Kisses kazuma,grope kazuma butt*

"nggh"

Touching you were im aloud and ikki is not let's get some sleep

"ok g'night"


End file.
